


Not For You

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: It was all Sofiane's fault. He's the one who gave that ring for Eliott to keep it hidden from Imane. Neither had expected Lucas would find it
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Sofiane Alaoui/Imane Bakhellal
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	Not For You

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, not in a looong shot but I couldn't stop thinking about it 🥰❤🥰
> 
> I hope you'll still like it so please tell me if you enjoyed it 💜
> 
> Also, if you have any requests, please tell me 🥰
> 
> Also (Again), considering how many of you like "Wrong place, wrong time" I'll start writing another chapter for it so we get more to the boys' little family ❤
> 
> And there's something that I haven't stopped thinking about lately, it's been over a year a half since I start the "Enjoy the cool moments" serie as well as it's sequel, Time Never Stops and I'm tempted to rewrite it truth to be told 🤔 Would anyone be interested as there's some little things I'd like to change in the universe. I wouldn't delete the old one though, I promise ❤💜 so please let me know

Through the years they've been friends, Eliott has taken a habit to blame Idriss for when things would go badly. He's the one who would get ideas that ended up getting them in trouble 75% (The other 25% are Eliott's own ideas). Usually, Idriss would get an idea, Eliott would find ways to make it better, or worse depending on the perspective, and Sofiane would begrudgingly tag along to make sure they didn't get hurt. Even after they had the fall out and reunited several months later, things stayed the same in between them and Idriss remained the one they blamed. This time is different though. This time, it's all Sofiane's fault.

He's the one who decided he was going to propose to Imane after all. He's the one who bought the ring and asked, actually begged Eliott to keep it hidden so Imane wouldn't find it before he could ask her the big question. He had gotten her parents as well as Idriss' blessing for it, he had made a reservation at the restaurant, wrote down different versions of what he would tell her that evening. Everything is ready. All there is left is to wait for Saturday night to come. Everything is going on smoothly...but when have things ever gone the way they planned them to?

It's Wednesday so only three days left. Eliott is coming home after an exhausting day at university and a boring shift at the videoclub. All he wants now is to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and relax. Nothing else. But that's apparently not what's going to happen. As soon as he opens the door of their apartment, his boyfriend who seems to have been waiting for him in the hallway jumps on him. He throws his arms around Eliott's neck and wraps his legs tightly around his waist. The only reason the older boy manages to catch him rather than drop him is out of pure reflexes.

"Oh my God!" Lucas says in lieu of greeting him as he starts peppering kisses all over his face, giggling through his tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go through your things behind your back, I was just doing some laundry and then I found the box. I'm sorry! I didn't want to ruin your surprise."

And although Eliott can understand the words his boyfriend is saying, none of them makes any sense at all. Lucas must feel his confusion as he pulls back, grinning from ear to ear and pulls a black velvet box out of the pocket of his hoodie, making Eliott's heart stop. Oh no…

"We're going to have to get it resized as it doesn't fit but I like it! I'm just surprised by your choice but I swear, I like it!"

"Baby," the older boy stutters, shaking his head as he tries to find the right words. "It's not for you."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, several emotions flash across his boyfriend's face. Surprise, confusion, sadness, hurt, disbelief.

"Not-not for me?" he repeats, clearly not understanding what's going on. "Then who? It's a proposal ring! Who is it for if not me?"

"Imane!" Eliott replies before taking a deep breath and explaining the situation. "It's for Imane. Sofiane wants to propose on Saturday and he asked me to keep the ring in the meantime so she wouldn't find it."

But neither of them had thought that Lucas might be the one to find it. And think it was for him, think that Eliott was about to propose. Fuck! They've been so stupid!

"Oh," his boyfriend says as he lets go of Eliott, getting back on his feet as a dark blush spreads across his cheeks. "Shit! I'm sorry. I really thought it was…"

He hands the box to Eliott and takes a few steps back, running his hands through his hair as he lets out an embarrassed and humorless chuckle.

"I really made a fool out of myself, didn't I?" he asks, looking at everything but Eliott. "Jumping on you like that and stuff."

"Lucas-" he tries to say but the younger boy won't let him speak.

"I must look really desperate, do I? Fuck, it's just that Basile started talking about proposing to Daphné too and since they've always said we would be the first ones to do all the major steps, like we were the first ones to move in together, I started thinking about it and then today I found the ring and I thought-"

But it's too much for Eliott who crosses the distance between them and pulls him into a kiss, giggling hysterically against his lips. But Lucas doesn't kiss him back, looking too shocked to do anything so the older boy sighs happily and pulls back just enough to bump their foreheads together.

"Lucas," he starts out, panting heavily from how fast his heart is beating in his ribcage, "just because that ring wasn't for you doesn't mean I don't want to marry you!"

"Really?" his boyfriend asks as his eyes light up with hope and his lips stretch into a smile. "You really mean it?"

"Of course!" Eliott assures him, brushing their noses together.

The truth is as happy as he felt when Sofiane told him about his plan, he couldn't have help but felt that slight ping of jealousy. He and Lucas had been together for a little longer than them, the years of pining don't count, so why wasn't he the first one to get engaged?

There hadn't been a single doubt in his mind he wanted to marry Lucas and that his boyfriend felt the same. After all, they had talked about marriage on that fateful night at the boathouse and no matter how horrible their date had turned out to be, he could still remember the way Lucas had smiled as he had told him many other Lucases and Eliotts were married in his parallel universes. Then, a few months later, they had started talking about Kathmandu and it had became kind of a promise in between them of a distant future in which they would get married and grow old together.

He had even started looking for a ring but he had yet to find anything. All rings were either way too bland or way too flashy. None of them would look _right_ on Lucas' finger so he kept on looking. It's not like he had been in any rush, at least that had been before his boyfriend saw Sofiane's ring. And now that he had the very concrete evidence that Lucas would say yes, he wants it. Even more than before.

"I just haven't found the perfect ring for you yet," he explains, wrapping his arms around Lucas' waist and pulling him as close as humanly possible, "but believe me, proposing to you already was in my plans."

He sighs happily as he feels the tension melting off his boyfriend's body while Lucas starts nuzzling his neck. However, he is NOT prepared for the next words the younger boy says.

"I don't need you to buy me a ring though," he whispers quietly but Eliott hears him as clearly as if he had shouted.

"What do you mean?" he wonders, pulling back so he can look at him.

Lucas shrugs nonchalantly although his smirk is betraying.

"Do I really have to explain this to you, Eliott, king of romance, Demaury?" he teases, tilting his head to the side. "You're the one who's always talking against Valentine's Day and that kind of stuff because it's cliché and that we shouldn't be showing our love on one special day!"

Still not quite understanding, the older boy just keeps staring at his boyfriend who chuckles and bumps their foreheads together.

"I don't need you to buy me a ring if you want to propose because it remains a piece of metal with stones on it. It has no significance, no memories. But…"

He trails off but Eliott can clearly see the way he looks at one of Eliott's own rings and his smile widens. The pieces of the puzzle fall into place in his head. Lucas doesn't want him to buy him a ring. He wants one he already owns. The one he wears on his pinkie. It's very simple, made of metal rather than gold and the design makes the top of it look like a star. However, it holds a special place in their heart for a reason. Eliott bought it for himself on their first official date, no counting the boathouse accident.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon of April. The day before, they had helped Manon move into the apartment next to the flatshare and that night they had fallen into Lucas' bed, exhausted but happy that they had finally gained some intimacy thanks to Lucas having a room again. Then, on Sunday, they had spent the day together, walking through the city and showing each other places they liked to go. It had been Eliott who had dragged the younger boy to an indoor flea market and they had ended up at a small kiosk selling cheap jewelry. Lucas had bought himself a watch, his old one being broken while Eliott had chosen the ring.

The watch had broken a few months later so the ring remained their only souvenir of their first true official date. A lot more meaningful than a diamond ring bought a jewelry store.

Grinning like a madman, Eliott takes the ring off his pinky and kneels down in front of Lucas who's cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"Lucas," he starts off, taking his boyfriend's left hand and kissing the back of it, "you're the love of my life, my soulmate. You're my North Star, my Polaris, always guiding me home when I feel lost. I love you so much and I want to spend my life loving you if you'll, please, allow me. So Lucas, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" is all Lucas yells before throwing himself at him and making him fall onto his back with his boyfriend straddling him.

The younger boy wastes no time to crush their lips together, giggling against Eliott's mouth who needs a second before getting over the shock and starting to kiss him back.

"Yes!" Lucas whispers when they run out of breath and have no choice but to pull back. "Yes, I want to marry you!"

As tears start to roll down his cheeks, Eliott slips the ring onto his fiancé's finger and his heart swells in his chest when he sees how it fits perfectly. As if it's always been meant to be there.

"I'm still going to buy you a proper diamond ring for our wedding!" he warns Lucas who snorts.

"Yeah, whatever!" he shrugs off before pulling Eliott into another kiss.


End file.
